Unmei no akai ito
by YukiDragneel
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Rin y Len han entrado en un nuevo colegio. Nuevos sentimientos, amistades y amores se presentan en sus vidas. ¿Cuántos obstáculos deberán superar para poder estar con su persona predestinada?
1. Prólogo

******Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

******Prólogo**

En las calles multitudes de personas disfrutaban el hermoso día que se les había regalado. El sol brillaba más que nunca iluminando con cada uno de sus rayos las calles, era uno de esos días en los que no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frío. Perfecto para salir y pasar un buen rato en contacto con la naturaleza acompañado por el dulce canto de diversas aves y el agradable sonido de risas por doquier, estando solo, con amigos o familia pero esta era sin duda una ocasión para dejar de lado los pensamientos negativos y alegrarse en compañía de la maravillosa tarde.

Sin embargo por qué él sentía que este era el día más lluvioso que podría haber, por qué en su corazón solo había oscuridad, mientras que en los de aquellas personas solo había alegría, sentía que ya nada valía la pena, su vida no valía nada, siempre fue un imbécil, nunca pudo decirle a esa persona realmente cuanto la amaba, nunca se atrevió a decir la verdad, era un completo cobarde. Cobarde y egoísta, sí, por culpa de sus egoístas decisiones todo terminó mal, por siempre querer más y no ver lo que siempre estuvo a su lado, por no apreciar a esa persona. Pero, aun cuando su más grande remordimiento es no haberle demostrado sus sentimientos adecuadamente, su primer error fue haberse enamorado de ella ¿por qué un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor a él le dolía tanto? Quizá porque nunca supo como afrontarlo, solo huía de aquella extraña sensación, la ignoraba.

Pero, al parecer, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidar y cometió lo que, probablemente, fue su segundo mayor error: enamorarla y lastimarla...

* * *

Probablemente él se sentía tan culpable como ella se sentía en este momento, ambos cometieron grandes errores, no solo se lastimaron mutuamente, sino que también a hirieron a otras personas. Sentía que gran parte de la culpa era suya, el primer paso para este gran problema lo dio ella, todo recaiga sobre si ¿Por qué no acepto desde un principio la realidad? Nunca seria suficiente para él, aun así se enamoró, se enamoró de la persona que más conocía, sabia perfectamente como era él, o eso suponía, y utilizó eso a su favor. Mintió, mintió para conseguir lo que quería, enserio era una persona terrible, lo sabía. Aun así él siempre la consolaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara... Pero ¿cómo no preocuparse cuando tus propias decisiones egoístas lastiman tanto a los demás?

Miles de pensamientos invadían su mente, él siempre le decía cuanto la amaba, que era hermosa y sobre todo una buena persona. Mentira, ella no era nada de lo que él decía. Además si sus sentimientos eran reales ¿por qué no se decidía? ¿por qué la hacia esperar tanto? Había momentos en lo que se preguntaba si realmente la quería... Por supuesto que no lo hacía...

* * *

___Notas del autor_

___Bueno estoy totalmente consiente de que lo que escribí es totalmente deprimente y cursi xD pero era necesario para la historia._

___Esta es la introducción/prólogo con mas spoilers que puede haber, prácticamente dije como terminara la historia. En fin, es corto, lo sé, pero es solo una pequeña opinión de los personajes durante/luego de varios sucesos que leerán (si es que siguen leyendo xd) en los próximos capítulos._

___Este es mi primer fanfic, estoy realmente nerviosa espero que sea de su agrado, siempre quise escribir pero simplemente nunca pude redactar correctamente las ideas que tenia, espero que esto haya quedado medianamente bien. Después de haber desechado un millón de ideas me decidí por esta, me esforzaré para que quede bien!_

___Mientras escribo esto todavía no he decidido el titulo del fic, espero que sea lindo!_

___Si les gusto algo, si no les gusto algo, si quieren criticar algo (malo o bueno), dejen un review! Enserio me ayudaría a mejorar!_

___Bueno, los espero en el primer capitulo!_

___Gracias por leer!_

___Yuki._

_* o(≧▽≦)o *_

___PD: Ya decidí el nombre del fic! Creo que ustedes ya lo sabrán si están leyendo xD_

___''Unmei no akai ito'' (El hilo rojo del destino)_

___Se que no es un nombre muy original, pero enserio me gusta y quería ponerlo, por esa razón esta en japones, para que se vea un poco diferente xd_

___Sinceramente no me gusta mucho poner palabras en japones en un fic, creo que les quita, no sé, ¿profesionalismo? Ah. Pero esta es una excepción (?_

___Wow esto se hizo más largo que la introducción, les juro que el primer capitulo sera muuuucho más largo que esto y no hablare (mejor dicho, escribiré) casi nada. Tampoco sera tan deprimente xD_

___Devuelta, gracias por leer __（＾__ω__＾）_

___Yuki._


	2. Capítulo I - El instituto

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo I **

**''El instituto''**

—Dime Rin ¿conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo?— Preguntó un pequeño niño rubio dueño de unos hermosos ojos zafiro a una niña realmente parecida a él, poseedora del mismo par de ojos azules como ninguno y una bellísima cabellera rubia que, a simple vista, parecía de lo mas sedosa.

—¿Eh? No ¿me la cuentas?— Pidió con dulzura

—Cuenta la leyenda que todas las personas nacemos con un hilo rojo que nos conecta con nuestra persona predestinada

—¿Persona predestinada?— preguntó la pequeña confundida.

—Sí, ya sabes, la persona que más amaras en tu vida, con la que pasaras el resto de tus días

—Ahhh ¿tu novio no?

—Exacto—respondió el rubio mirando con ternura a su amiga.

—Pero Len, yo nunca me he visto ningún hilo, ni tampoco se lo he visto a alguna otra persona...

—¡Claro que no! el hilo es invisible, nadie lo puede ver— Aclaró

—¿Se puede romper? ¿que pasa si se estira mucho?

—Imposible. El hilo se puede estirar y estirar pero nunca se va a romper

A la niña se le iluminaron sus ojos ¿quién estaría al otro extremo de su hilo? ¿estará muy lejos? ¿cómo sera su nombre? ¿acaso es guapo y amable? Miles de preguntas llegaban a su mente, se imagina de adulta, con aquella persona, felices y tomados de la mano...

—Len ¿dónde esta ese hilo?

—¿Eh?— preguntó el rubio confundido.

—¿Dónde comienza?

—En el dedo meñique, tu hilo y el de todos. Las personas se encuentran unidas desde su dedo meñique ¿increíble no es cierto?— El niño le sonrió a Rin, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Diez años después aquellos niños que hablaban sobre el destino, se convirtieron en bellos adolescentes, las pocas diferencias físicas que había entre ellos se hacían notar cada vez más, la figura de cada uno se desarrollaba cada día y fueron tomando las características de su propio sexo.

Rin ya no era una pequeña de 5 años, había crecido, seguía siendo una persona de baja estatura, pero había crecido. La rubia era envidiada por muchas chicas, su piel era perfecta, blanca y suave, como la de un bebe, su sonrisa era capaz de cautivar a cualquier persona, era esbelta y, aunque su cuerpo no estaba lleno de curvas, era la favorita entre muchos chicos ''la apariencia tierna e inocente es la mejor'' era una de las frases que la chica escuchaba a menudo.

Len, bueno, Len era el tipo de chico que cualquier chica desearía, conocido por todas Len tenía una gran suma de fans en su colegio, y a diferencia de Rin él había crecido considerablemente, llevándole unos cuantos centímetros a la chica, la vos chillona y un tanto molesta que lo había caracterizado de niño se convirtió en una voz un tanto más profunda y grave. Ciertamente Len no tenia la apariencia inocente que Rin aun conservaba ''guapo y sexy'' esas eran las palabras con las cuales la mayoría de las chicas lo catalogaban.

Pero había algo que no cambio para nada en este trascurso de tiempo, la amistad que ambos chicos compartían, inquebrantable, Rin y Len eran inseparables, donde estaba Len estaba Rin y donde estaba Rin estaba Len, todo el mundo lo sabia ellos eran amigos de la infancia, casi hermanos, sabían todo el uno del otro, entre ellos los secretos no existían, muchas veces los confundían por una pareja, ellos simplemente lo negaban con gracia.

Era de mañana, Len estaba en la puerta de la casa de Rin, ya había tocado el timbre unas 5 veces y nadie respondía, preocupado tomó una copia de las llaves de la casa de Rin, que él tenía guardado solo para emergencias, y abrió la puerta. Luego de recorrer todo el primer piso y no encontrar rastro alguno de su amiga, decidió subir y fijarse en su cuarto. La habitación de Rin seguía siendo tan infantil y femenina como siempre, las paredes eran de un color naranja claro al igual que sus cortinas y su cubrecama, en frente de su cama se encontraba una puerta que daba con el baño y justo al lado de ella había un tocador con maquillaje y distintos artículos be belleza, al costado de la ventana había un pequeño escritorio con una laptop sobre ella seguido de una enorme biblioteca repleta con infinidades de libros y mangas. A lo largo de la habitación podías encontrar miles de peluches de cualquier forma o tamaño, en el pasado la rubia tenía el doble de peluches de lo que se encontraban en este momento dentro de su cuarto, pero debido a razones de organización tuvo que guardar la mayoría de ellos y colocar algunos en pequeños estantes sobres las paredes y otros alrededor de su cama. Tal como esperaba Rin se encontraba cómodamente dormida dentro de su cama, con sigilo Len se acercó a esta...

—¡RIIIIIIN DESPIERTAAAA!— Gritó. Exaltada su amiga se despertó, soltó un largo y sonoro bostezo para luego buscar con la mirada a la persona cuyo grito la había levantado.

—¡¿Len se puede saber que rayos haces en mi casa?!— Se quejó, luego de reflejarse los ojos para ver con mayor claridad a su amigo.

—Veo, querida Rinny, que no tienes ni una remota idea de que día es hoy—Comentó sarcásticamente el ojiazul. Por su parte, Rin, agarró su teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y lo miró, sorprendida se levantó rápidamente de su cama y echó a Len de su cuarto.

—¡No tardo!— le gritó agitada a el rubio mientras abría la puerta de su ropero para sacar su uniforme y ropa interior. Luego, a la velocidad de la luz, se dirigió al baño y tomó lo que probablemente fue la ducha más rápida de su vida. ¿Cómo diablos se había olvidado que hoy era el primer día de clases en su nuevo colegio? No había tiempo ni para pensarlo se vistió igualmente de rápido y tomó su secador de pelo para usarlo.

—¿Ya puedo entrar?— Preguntó Len desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Sí!—Volvió a gritar la rubia desde su baño

—¿No se supone que uno se debe secarse el pelo antes de vestirse?

—Cada uno lo hace a su modo Len ¿no podrías hacer algo mas productivo que andar molestándome?— Dijo Rin inflando sus mejillas pretendiendo estar enojada

—Que desagradecida Rin, si no fuera por mi seguirías durmiendo— Dijo el rubio con fingida arrogancia— Y sí, he hecho algo productivo, cuando termines baja, el desayuno está listo—Su amiga le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento— Y Rin deja de arreglarte tanto—dijo mientras su amiga se colocaba un lazo blanco en la cabeza—Te ves bien

—Tu solo dices eso porque llegamos tarde, vamos ya termine—Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Luego de comer el desayuno que el ojiazul había preparado ambos se fueron corriendo para poder alcanzar el bus que los dejaría en la puerta del instituto, el cual estaba completamente lleno, aun así el par subió y, después de un viaje no tan cómodo, llegaron a este.

El instituto Vocaloid era un colegio especializado en artes: música, pintura, teatro etcétera. El cual era realmente exclusivo solo entrabas si tenias buenas calificaciones o un talento abrasador o simplemente una familia poderosa que tenia los contactos para hacerte entrar en el. Futuros artistas prodigios se encontraban estudiando allí, estudiantes que aspiraban a ser actores, cineastas, cantantes, compositores, dibujantes e infinidades de profesiones relacionadas con ello.

Ademas de las materias obligatorias que cualquier instituto debía tener, aquí tenias que elegir una orientación: _Música_ o _Artes escénicas_ o _Artes plásticas_ o _Guionismo __y dirección_, las cuales contenían una serie de actividades extracurriculares obligatorias que se realizaban al final de las clases ordinarias. La orientación se elegía en primer año y era imposible cambiarla por otra una vez ya elegida.

El par de amigos ya tenia más que decidida la orientación que tomarían, su mayor preocupación ahora era si se llevarían bien con sus nuevos compañeros, había infinidades de rumores de que la mayoría de los alumnos de esta institución era pequeños malcriados, los cuales crecieron teniendo absolutamente de todo, que eran personas arrogantes y un tanto malvadas, y, aunque la mayoría de estos rumores probablemente habían nacido en base a la envidia en general, el par temía que fueran ciertos y que por no provenir de una familia adinerada o poderosa fueran excluidos. Ya que ellos entraron gracias a una audición que hacia el instituto para seleccionar a nuevos alumnos y otorgarles becas, si bien Rin y Len no eran pobres nunca podrían pagar la cuarta de semejante colegio, cuando pasaron ambos se sintieron realmente felices pero después llegaron las inseguridades y miedos, Len se preguntaba si alguien lo reconocería, si bien era un tanto popular en la secundaria, la preparatoria estaba bastante lejos de ella, seguramente no habría nadie conocido. Por su parte, Rin, estaba realmente preocupada sobre qué pensarían los demás sobre ella ¿tendría el suficiente talento para poder destacar aquí? ¿podría hacer nuevos amigos o seguiría dependiendo tanto de Len como lo hacia ahora? Absorta en sus pensamientos la rubia chocó con alguien por no prestar atención en el camino y cayó al suelo junto con la persona con la que había chocado, quedando justo sobre él...

—Lo siento tanto...— dijo todavía sobre el muchacho— ¡¿K-kaito?!— preguntó/exclamó la rubia sorprendida

—¡¿Rin?!— se sorprendió igualmente el chico— Y ¡¿Len?!— preguntó mirando para arriba, ya que todavía se encontraba tirado en el piso, viendo a un rubio con cara confundida. Len ayudó a Rin a levantarse

—Kaito qué sorpresa— Dijo el rubio un poco molesto, cómo no acordarse de Kaito Shion, un viejo amigo, con el cual compartió casi toda su infancia al igual que con Rin, con ese característico cabello azul, siempre encima de su amiga, los tres siempre fueron muy unidos, sin embargo un día Kaito simplemente desapareció, diciendo que se tenía que mudar al extranjero, nunca supieron más de él, ni siquiera a que país se mudó, él era un verdadero misterio.

—¡Kaito!—Exclamo Rin ya emocionada abrazando al peliazul— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿cómo has estado? Más importante ¿dónde has estado? ¿por qué has vuelto? ¿sigues siendo un obsesionado por el helado?— comenzó a bombardearlo con miles de preguntas, una tras otra, mientras que Len seguía con su cara de pocos amigos

—Para Rin—Dijo el chico ya seguro de que aquella chica era su amiga de la infancia— Si me haces tantas preguntas no te podre contestar ninguna

—P-perdón—dijo Rin un poco avergonzada— Pero hace mucho que no te vemos ¡cuéntanos qué pasó!—en ese instante los altavoces alrededor del instituto anunciaron que todos los alumnos se debían dirigir hacia el auditorio para dar comienzo la ceremonia de apertura. Rin bufó molesta, al parecer iba a tener que esperar para conseguir las repuestas de sus preguntas...

—Lo siento Rinny— dijo Kaito acariciándole la cabeza a la rubia desordenando un poco su pelo— Hablamos después, Len— se despidió y partió hacia el auditorio.

Un Len un tanto molesto comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que el peliazul se había marchado ¿Acaso había llamado a Rin ''Rinny''? aparecía de la nada después de una ausencia de cuatro años y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ese chico realmente lo sacaba de quicio, se preguntaba si continuaba siendo tan aterradoramente alegre y entrometido como siempre. Mientras tanto la rubia, un tanto confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo, lo seguía.

—Len— lo llamó— ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí—contestó fríamente

—Pues pareces un tanto enojado...

—No lo estoy

—¡Len!—la rubia lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo— Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando estas o no enojado, ahora dime ¿qué ocurre?

—Rin estoy bien— una mirada amenazante por parte de su amiga lo detuvo— Enserio.

—Como digas— Se rindió, odiaba que Len no le cuente que le pasaba, pero conociéndolo sabia que no se lo diría, al menos por el momento

Ahora era Len quien notaba algo de molestia en su amiga. Decirle algo en este momento seria inútil, la rubia tenia su orgullo, y lo sabía, no dejaría que le cuente sus problemas después de haberle hablado tan fríamente. Pero ¿cuáles problemas debía contarle? Todo estaba bien, o eso creía —_Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegó—_ pensó. Claro su repentina aparición lo molestó, el que aquella persona se atreviera a verlo a los ojos después de todo lo ocurrido, que tratase a Rin con ternura, todo, su simple presencia lo molestaba. Lo creía fuera de su vida, una mala etapa superada, pero al parecer no sería así y el que haya regresado solo significaba una cosa: tenían que aclarar unos cuantos asuntos.

El camino hasta en auditorio había sido un poco incomodo para el par de amigos, un gran silencio se presentaba entre los dos y ninguno fue capaz de romperlo, aun así ninguno no se separaron, aunque les costara admitirlo en estos momentos estaban solos, no conocían a nadie, y solo contaban con el apoyo del otro. Y aunque sus ''peleas'' nunca eran fuertes o duraderas (su récord sin hablarse era de un día) no les convenía separarse ahora, se necesitaban.

—Len, allí— Dijo Rin, rompiendo el silencio, señalando dos butacas vacías en la tercera fila. El auditorio era realmente grande, la rubia tenia entendido que este era uno de los mas pequeños y que solo lo usaban para las ceremonias de inicio de clase y para dar algún tipo de anuncio, así que si este hermoso y gran salón que contaba con butacas al frente y los costados del escenario era pequeño ¿cómo serian los auditorios destinados a las presentaciones de obras o conciertos?

El lugar se iba llenando rápidamente, el par tenia suerte de habar encontrado lugares antes de que la multitud de alumnos comenzara a llegar, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro y en sus sitios el director del instituto subió al escenario para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos y viejos alumnos, luego de unas cuantas palabras por parte de este refiriéndose a la responsabilidad y el esfuerzo que debían poner los estudiantes en este ciclo escolar comenzó a decir los nombres de cada alumno de primer año, su orientación y en que curso estaría. Cada orientación contaba con dos cursos: A y B los cuales tenían una gran rivalidad y se enfrentaban continuamente, para aumentar el entusiasmo, compañerismo y el espíritu de competencia (''sana'' por supuesto) de los estudiantes ambos cursos tenían competencias seguido, y a fin de año se realizaba la más importante, para todas los enfrentamientos los alumnos de las orientaciones _Artes escénicas _y _Guionismo __y dirección __debían_ aliarse, mientras que los de _Música _y _Artes plásticas _lo hacían por su cuenta.

—Kagamine Len, _Música_, 1°B

—Shion Kaito, _Música_, 1°A— Dijo el director después de nombrar a unos cuantos alumnos, luego de terminar de nombrar a todos los chicos, comenzó con las chicas, Rin estaba nerviosa, ya ni le importaba su pequeña ''discusión'' con Len, quería saber en qué curso estaba ya, unos minutos después llego a su nombre

—Kagene Rin, _Música_, 1°B— Rin suspiró aliviada, estaba junto a Len

—Qué bien ¿no?— Dijo el rubio sonriendole

—Sí—afirmó devolviendo la sonrisa— Sabes Len— hizo una pausa, no quería peleas con su mejor amigo, solo era el primer día de clases, pero tenia que decile lo que sentía, él la miró— Puedes contarme lo que sea

—Lo sé— Contestó sinceramente

Cuando el director terminó de ubicar a todos, la ceremonia se dio por finalizada y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones para dar comienzo a las clases.

Rin y Len tomaron asiento en la fila de bancos del lado de la ventana, siendo Rin quien estaba junto a esta y Len a su lado.

El par estaba hablando tranquilamente hasta que una voz un tanto chillona proveniente de una chica que se encontraba en el asiento frente a ellos los interrumpió.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Miku, Hatsune Miku, seremos compañeros el resto del año, espero que nos llevemos bien— A Len le causó un poco de gracia la extraña presentación de la chica. La cual, por cierto, tenia un color de ojos y cabello muy lindo: aguamarina

—Gusto en conocerte Miku, soy Rin, Kagene Rin, él es Len— señaló al susodicho

—Len Kagamine, encantado— Dijo educadamente

—Ustedes dos son realmente parecidos cuando los vi pensé que eran hermanos— Los rubios rieron ante el comentario de Miku, era normal que los confundieran por hermanos, pero últimamente eso no pasaba tan seguido, de algún modo se sentía nostálgico— ¿Que pasó? ¿dije algo gracioso?— preguntó confundida la aguamarina.

—Para nada—contestó Rin— es solo que hace mucho no escuchábamos eso

—Ya veo...—dijo Miku— Ah! Les quiero presentar a mis amigos, él es Gakupo Kamui— señaló al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado— Y ella es Gumi Megpoid—esta vez señaló a la chica sentada en frente de ella.

—Mucho gusto— dijeron estos al unísono

—Encantados— contestó el par de rubios a la vez

Luego el profesor entró a la clase y se presentó

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Kiyoteru Hiyama, seré su profesor titular por el resto del año—Los alumnos se levantaron de sus bancos e hicieron una leve reverencia— Bueno empecemos la clase...

* * *

Tres semanas han pasado desde el primer día de clases, Rin y Len se adaptaron adecuadamente al instituto y rápidamente entablaron una gran amistad con Miku, Gakupo y Gumi, se veían como amigos de toda la vida y no como conocidos desde hace unas pocas semanas.

Tal como el par había pensado, todos los rumores que giraban al rededor del colegio eran mentira, la gente de aquí eran personas ambles y talentosas, hasta ahora no se habían topado con nadie cuyas características se parecieran a las que todo el mundo decía.

Gakupo era una persona realmente carismática, parecía (y era) un poco mas grande que los demás en el curso, a diferencia de todos Gakupo no tenia 15 años sino 17, había repetido primer año dos veces, aun así eso parecía no importarle. Era medio hermano de Gumi, ''misma madre, distinto padre'' eso repetían cada vez que alguien les preguntaba sobre ellos.

Gumi era muy linda y simpática, la peli-verde no contaba mucho sobre ella, sin embargo estar junto a ella era realmente divertido, era una compañía muy agradable.

Miku llamaba mucho la atención de todos, rápidamente se convirtió en una chica ''popular'' en el colegio y eso se debía a que era realmente hermosa y amable, solo la primera semana de clases dos chicos se le confesaron, ella solo los rechazó educadamente.

Por su parte Rin y Len también habían conseguido algo de reconocimiento por parte de los otros alumnos, Len, como era de esperarse, era idolatrado por varia chicas. Rin, llamaba la atención de muchos con su aspecto ''tierno''.

En las tres semanas que habían trascurrido ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de hablar y aclarar asuntos con Kaito, él había entrado en otro curso y las oportunidades de verlo se reducían a los descansos y el almuerzo. Pero, de alguna manera, el peliazul actuaba raro, parecía que los evitaba, cada vez que se presentaba alguna de esas oportunidades para hablar él escapaba con diferentes escusas.

Len se encontraba en los pasillos del colegio, estaba yendo hacia su clase cuando divisó a cierta persona con la cual tenia que hablar, sigilosamente se acercó al azul y lo acorraló contra la pared.

—Sabes Shion, yo no soy como Rin, de aquí no te vas, sin excusas.

—¿Qué quieres Len?— preguntó molesto, zafándose del agarre del rubio

—Solo tengo una duda—respondió igualmente molesto que él— ¿Por qué has vuelto?

—¿Es que acaso no puedo volver a mi hogar?— contestó ofendido— Solo he vuelto para completar mis estudios, no planeo meterme en tu vida Len

—Con todo lo que te has entrometido en ella me sorprende que digas algo así. Esta bien, te creo, se que tu objetivo esta vez no soy yo—hizo una pausa— No creas que yo me preocupo por todo lo que concierne con tu vida, pero ella sí esta preocupada. Inventa algo, dile una mentira, no lo sé, pero explicale por qué desapareciste. Luego sal de su vida, no voy a permitir que la lastimes.

—Sabes que no lo haré, creo tú conoces más que nadie mis sentimientos hacia ella, no me rendiré tan fácilmente

—Yo no compito por el cariño de Rin, ella es como una hermana para mi. Después de años de conocerte se que no eres una buena persona, yo solo quiero que Rin sea feliz y eso no lo va a lograr junto a ti.

—Dime ¿tú qué sabes de buenas personas? tampoco eres bueno para mí, pero sí lo eres para Rin— Len lo miro confundido— mi punto es que yo luzco malo para tus ojos y tu para los míos, pero las opiniones de los otros son totalmente personales y a los ojos de ellos parecemos distintos, así que, aun si tú piensas que soy malo, Rin no piensa lo mismo.

—Puede que tengas razón, aun así no lo aceptare

—¿Qué derecho tienes sobre Rin para decidir su vida? ¿vas a dejar que tus resentimientos hacia mí influyan en la felicidad de tu amiga?

—¿Quién te ha dicho que podrías hacer a Rin feliz? ¡No lo sabes!

—¡Tú tampoco lo sabes!— gritó el peliazul a apunto de golpear a Len

—¡¿Se puede saber qué sucede aquí?!— preguntó Kiyoteru enfadado, a su lado de encontraba Gumi sorprendida por la pelea que estuvo a punto de presenciar—¿Por qué no están en sus salones? Las clases ya van a comenzar. No es ni el momento ni el lugar para pelar, si quieren continuar por favor háganlo fuera del instituto. Ahora vallan a sus respectivas clases— Ambos hicieron caso y se fueron

—¿Quién es él Len?—preguntó Gumi

—Nadie—Contesto el rubio un poco más calmado— ¿Qué hacías fuera de clase?

—Nada, había ido al baño

—Ah

El rubio se había saltado una clase, cuando él y Gumi entraron al aula Rin, preocupada, le preguntó a Len que le había pasado

—Me sentía mal, así que fui a la enfermería—Mintió. Gumi se quedo callada, sabía que era una mentira, pero no dijo nada, si lo hizo debió ser por algo.

—¿Te sientes mejor ya?—Preguntó Miku preocupada

—Sí, no era nada grave— Len miró a Rin, la rubia se veía preocupada— ¿ Me extrañaste Rinny?— dijo sarcásticamente, esta rió

—Para nada, pero Gakupo estuvo sufriendo cada segundo

—¡Así es! Len ¿cómo te atreves a asustarme tanto? ¿no ves que no puedo estar un segundo sin ti?—Todos rieron

—Lo siento amor— dijo Len siguiéndole el juego

—Mejor no digas nada más Lenny, Miku se pondrá celosa—Comentó riendo el violeta

—¡Cállate Gakupo!—gritó Miku ruborizada, todos rieron.

* * *

Hoy era un día de chicas, Miku y Gumi estaban en el centro comercial realizando algunas compras, en un principio la salida estaba planeada junto con Rin, pero esta no puedo ir ya que tenia algunos compromisos familiares.

—Mira Miku—dijo Gumi señalando un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo con distintos detalles en dorado—Es lindo ¿no? ¡te quedaría perfecto!

—No lo sé Gumi...—dijo la aguamarina— ¿Cuándo podría usar un vestido como ese?

—Si mal no recuerdo, el próximo viernes habrá una fiesta en el instituto, sería una ocasión perfecta

—La verdad es que pensaba no ir, no tengo pareja, tu por lo menos iras con tu hermano

—En realidad, Gakupo ira con una chica, no me preguntes quién es porque no me lo ha dicho, pero iré de todos modos ¿Qué hay de Len?—Miku se sonrojó— ¿Por qué no vas con él?

—S-seguramente ira con Rin— dijo nerviosa

—Sabes que son solo amigos, la verdad su relación parece mas de hermanos... ¿Te gusta no? ¡Invítalo!

—¡Imposible! No soy el tipo de chica que le gusta a Len...

— Y eso cómo lo sabes

—Solo lo sé

—Cobarde— dijo la peliverde

—¿Qué me dijiste? ¡Yo no soy cobarde! Ya veras, invitare a Len

—A ver si consigues novio alguna vez Miku...

—Cállate, tú también estas soltera.

¿Cómo iba a hacer Miku? Ella sabia perfectamente que no era el tipo de Len, aun así iba a intentarlo, saldría con él. Pero ¿de dónde sacaría la fuerza para invitarlo? Era demasiado insegura, no podría, no, no. Necesitaba ayuda, ¿quien la ayudaría? ¿Gumi? No, no conocía lo suficiente a Len; ¿Gakupo? No, no y no, él le diría todo a Len; y ¿Rin? ¡Rin! Sí, ella era buena, confiable y conocía perfectamente a Len, estaba más que segura de que la ayudaría.

Decidido, le pediría ayuda a la rubia para conquistar el corazón de Len.

* * *

_Notas del autor_

_ Gracias por leer!_

_ Bueno la verdad no se que decir, en realidad tengo mucho que decir pero no quiero escribir tanto como el la introducción/prólogo, acabo de releer el cap y la verdad no estoy muy satisfecha con lo que escribí, pienso que no me explique muy bien y que no quedo muy bien redactado, __trate de reescribirlo varias veces pero no me salió nada mejor, en fin hago esto por diversión no para estresarme. Me esforzare mas en los futuros caps!_

_También pienso que la historia es un poco mucho típica, buscare la forma de hacerla más interesante, pero ¡recién es el primer cap! Ya vendrá lo bueno (fue un poco aburrido el cap ¿no?)_

_Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews: VocaloidsuperFan, LolaDesu, Yoshina Rin, LoveKagamineLen y Rin Redfield. Fueron mis primeros reviews nunca los voy a olvidar! xD_

**_LolaDesu:_**_ Me alegro de que te haya gustado! He aquí la continuación._

**_Yoshina Rin:_**_ Gracias por el apoyo! espero que te guste este cap_

**_LoveKagamineLen: _**_Gracias! Espero que continúes__ leyendo ^^_

_Los otros dos__ están contestados por mensaje privado :3_

_Bueno al final esto también se hizo largo, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me gusta hablar (escribir) xD_

_¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿qué piensan? ¿en qu__é__ debo mejorar? _

_ Enserio, enserio, enserio gracias por leer!_

_ ¿reviews C:?_

* o(≧▽≦)o *

_Yuki._

_PD: perdón por todas las faltas de ortografía y errores gramaticales que pude contener este capitulo._


	3. Capítulo II - Risas y risas

******Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**''Risas y risas''**

Rin suspiro agotada por fin había conseguido encontrar, y atrapar por cierto, a Kaito quien se encontraba por los pasillos del instituto.

—E-espera, por favor Kaito—dijo agitada debido a que había corrido unos cuantos pasillos para poder alcanzar al peliazul—Necesito hablar contigo

—L-lo siento Rin—contestó nervioso— Ahora no pue...

—Por favor—Lo interrumpió la rubia

—Esta bien—se rindió— Pero no aquí— Tomó la mano Rin y la llevo consigo hacia la azotea del edificio. La rubia quedó boquiabierta cuando llegaron al lugar, era verdaderamente grande y hermoso. Se acercó a uno de los extremos para poder apreciar mejor la vista, sus ojos se iluminaron y su cara esbozó una gran sonrisa, era una vista preciosa, se podía ver perfectamente los alrededores del instituto, se preguntaba cómo sería estar en ese lugar al atardecer, seguramente sería todo un espectáculo ver al sol ocultarse desde aquel lugar— Lindo ¿no? Se supone que los alumnos no pueden entrar aquí—comentó Kaito

—¿Cómo es que puedes entrar tú?

—Nadie nunca viene por aquí, supongo que se habrán olvidado de cerrar la puerta alguna vez, ha estado abierta desde el inicio de clases...

—¿Aquí es dónde vienes cuando te escapas de nosotros?

—Es un buen lugar para pensar...—Dijo un poco avergonzado

—Me alegro de que ayas vuelto Kaito—Rin lo miró a los ojos—No sé por qué te fuiste, hace tiempo que lo quiero saber, pero esperare a que estés listo para contármelo. Se que antes de tu partida tú y Len tuvieron algún tipo de pelea, él nunca me contó nada, simplemente era algo obvio. Nunca le he preguntado qué pasó, creo que también espero a que me lo cuente... ¿crees que eso es algo tonto? Ya sabes, esperar una respuesta por tanto tiempo...

—Creo que eres una buena amiga Rin—Dijo el peliazul con dulzura— Comprendes a tus amigos perfectamente, enserio eres una buena persona. Sinceramente solo hay una razón por la que me tuve que ir, mis padres, el trabajo, tú sabes, creo que tus padres te lo habrán contado— comentó recordando que los papás de Rin trabajaban en la empresa de los suyos, la rubia asintió afirmando la suposición de Kaito— la discográfica se extendió hasta Estados Unidos y nos tuvimos que mudar. Como sé que eso tú ya lo sabias, creo que tu mayor pregunta siempre fue qué sucedió entre Len y yo, y me temo que eso no te lo puedo contar Rinny...

—Entiendo

—Solo te dijo que la mudanza fue una buena oportunidad para escapar de lo que yo causé, así que esa podría ser otra razón por la que me fui.

—Sabes algo Kaito, no me importa que hayas hecho tú o Len, no quiero saber nada. Siempre seras mi amigo pase lo que pase, al igual que él. Pienso que esta es una gran oportunidad para empezar todo de nuevo ¿no crees que, prácticamente, 11 años de amistad le ganan a 4 de ausencia?—De repente Kaito abrasó a la ojiazul, está se sorprendió pero no lo rechazó

—Eres genial Rin, pero sabes que eso no sera posible, al menos por ahora—La atrajo más hacia él—Eres una chica inteligente Rin. Sabes lo que siento hacia ti, siempre lo supiste, no me hagas esto, no sea tan buena... Lo mejor para los dos, no, para los tres sería que se alejen de mí— Dijo Kaito dándose por vencido, Len tenía razón, el nunca podría hacer a la rubia feliz solo le traería problemas...

—No seas estúpido— dijo la rubia soltándose del agarre del chico— No digas cosas así sin saber cómo me siento yo. Nunca dejaría ir a un amigo, Kaito he esperado cuatro años para volver a verte, no huiras devuelta, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad para que todo sea como antes

—No conseguirás nada...

—¡Basta! Ustedes dos me tienen tan harta, desde que las clases comenzaron Len ha actuado raro, se ve como siempre, pero yo sé que algo esta mal, esta distante... y tú ni siquiera me habías dirigido la palabra hasta ahora. No se qué puedo hacer por ustedes, son demasiado orgullosos, no son capases de aceptar la ayuda de nadie— Rin se fue enojada de la azotea. Empezó a correr, no quería estar cerca de Kaito por ahora y sentía que él la estaba siguiendo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, ella también era orgullosa y no lloraría por algo tan tonto como lo era aquello.

Toda esta situación le daba gracia, seguramente nadie la estaba siguiendo, de repente paró de correr ¿enserio estuvo a punto llorar por ellos? ¿acaso estaba siendo entrometía al meterse tanto en algo que no le incumbía?—_Me estoy haciendo mucho problema por algo que, al parecer, ni a ellos les importa_— pensó la rubia. Escucho que una voz femenina la llamaba

—¡Rin! ¡Rin!— gritaba Miku agitada— Ah Rin, gracias a Dios que dejaste de correr, por fin te alcancé, por cierto ¿por qué corrías?— Así que era ella quien la estaba siguiendo...

—P-por nada, no me había dado cuenta de que me llamabas...

—No importa, todos te están buscando, debemos ir a la sala de música— Rin asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia esta, la aguamarina la siguió— Espera Rin, necesito decirte algo...

—Dime

—Ehmm... Esto... Ehmm... ¡Me gusta Len!—Rin no se sorprendió, era algo más que obvio, todos lo sabían—¿Soy tan obvia?—pregunto Miku, la rubia rió

—Lo eres—dijo entre risas

—¿Crees que él lo sabe?

—Probablemente lo sepa—respondió la rubia con sinceridad—Pero quién sabe, Len es un idiota, quizá ni enterado este—Miku se alivió al pensar que Len quiza no sabía de sus sentimientos.

—¡Rin ayúdame por favor!

—¿¡Eh!?

—Ayúdame a hacer que Len guste de mí— La aguamarina le tomo las manos a Rin

—¿Eh? Esto... No lo sé...

—¡Por favor!—suplicó

—No lo sé Miku... ¿en qué te podría ayudar?

—Tú conoces a Len perfectamente ¿no? Dime qué le gusta, qué le tengo que decir y qué no, hablale bien de mi, no sé, ¡ayúdame!—Rin lo dudó ¿cómo podría ella ayudarla? No era buena dando consejos o ese tipo de cosas... Era cierto que conocía bien a Len, pero que sean amigos no significaba que ella podría decirle con quien salir. Por otro lado, Miku era su amiga, no quería decepcionarla... ¿qué haría? Len nunca ha salido enserio con ninguna chica ¿podría logar que el rubio se interese en Miku?

—E-esta bien— Aceptó. Ahora estaría ayudando a Len a conseguir novia, después de como estuvo actuando el chico, ella lo tenia que ayudar... Pero la rubia no hacia esto por él, sino por Miku.

—¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Rin eres la mejor!— Decía la aguamarina mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

El profesor Kiyoteru estaba explicando de qué se trataba el nuevo proyecto que los alumnos de música tenían que realizar, todos estaban muy entusiasmados iba a ser la primera gran tarea que se les iba a asignar. Sin embargo Rin no escuchaba ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca de su profesor, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que este la estaba llamando. Len, quien estaba a su lado, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para que ''despertara''

—Señorita Rin ¿ha escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?—peguntó Kiyoteru

—Lo siento Sr. Hiyama ¿podría repetirlo?—preguntó la rubia con calma

—Esta bien—accedió el castaño— Como les estaba diciendo, deberán formar grupos de tres, escribir una canción y luego representarla. No es necesario que todos los integrantes del grupo compongan la letra o la melodía, tampoco lo es que todos la canten. Pero tiene que trabajar en equipo, la presentación tiene que ser perfecta recuerden que sera su primera nota, de aquí obtendremos nuestras primeras impresiones de su talento. Sean cautelosos, tienen que presentar la canción grabada y en vivo, por lo tanto lo visual es algo crucial, el vestuario, escenografía, todo. El colegio brindara todos los materiales para llevar sus proyectos a cabo, por lo tanto no habrá gastos monetarios de su parte, ¡solo esfuércense! ¿entendido?

—¡Siii!—dijeron todos los alumnos a la vez.

—Perfecto, tiene un mes para entregar la grabación. Las presentaciones serán una semana después de esa fecha. Ustedes decidirán con quienes trabajaran, escriban los nombres de los integrantes en una hoja y entréguenla.

—¿Con quién lo haremos Rin?—Preguntó Len a su amiga

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero estar en tu grupo Len?—Dijo la rubia entre una molestia fingida y una verdadera.

—Sé que ahora estas actuando fría, pero por dentro me quieres y lo sabes—Len le acarició la cabeza— Aparte hacemos el mejor grupo juntos ¿no?

—Len eras la persona con más cambios emocionales que conozco, pareces una embarazada— Len rió

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por nada, yo me entiendo—Len la miró confundido— Luego te lo explico ¿si?—El rubio se preocupó, su amiga quería hablar algún tema serio con él...—Formemos equipo con Miku, la he escuchado cantar, lo hace realmente bien—Len asintió de acuerdo con la decisión. Perfecto primer paso hecho: Miku y Len tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos. La rubia llamó a la aguamarina y le preguntó si quería estar en su equipo, ella acepto encantada.

—¡Qué emocionada estoy! ¿qué tipo de canción escribiremos? Bueno, la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo, prefiero cantarlas pero daré lo mejor de mí ¿cómo sera la coreografía? ¿que tipo de ropa usaremos? Tenemos que pensar en todo, tiene que ser perfecto. Ah! También...

—¡Miku callate!—dijeron los rubios al unisono, la aguamarina rió nerviosamente

—Calmate, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en todo eso ¿cierto Rin?—dijo Len

—Exacto, creo que sería más cómodo reunirnos en nuestras casas pensar en el la melodía y letra. Len es muy bueno componiendo ¿lo sabias Miku?

—¿Enserio Len?—La aguamarina se acercó al susodicho animada—¿Qué tipo de canciones escribes? ¿podrías mostrarme alguna?

—C-creo que escribo de todo un poco—dijo el rubio avergonzado

—A Len le da vergüenza mostrar sus canciones—comentó Rin con tono de burla— después de traeré alguna que me haya dado

—¡R-rin!—Se quejó el rubio. Miku se sintió rara, Len no le mostraba sus canciones a nadie, pero confiaba lo suficiente en Rin como para hacerlo, ellos eran muy unidos... ¿Acaso lo que ella sentía eran celos? Por supuesto que no, ella nunca estaría celosa de Rin. Pero, de alguna manera le gustaría tener una relación con Len como la tiene la rubia.

Unos minutos después Kiyoteru pidió las hojas con los nombres de los grupos formados, una vez que todos entregaron estas, dos alumnos se dirigieron hacia él.

—No tengo compañeros profesor—dijeron Gakupo y Gumi a la vez

—Bueno, entonces háganlo juntos

—¡NO!—dijeron los dos, nuevamente, al mismo tiempo

—Profesor, veo a Gumi todos los días de mi vida, vivo con ella, vengo al colegio con ella ¡hasta estamos en el mismo curso! Por favor, no me haga hacer el trabajo con ella— Dijo Gakupo mientras su hermana lo miraba entre enojada y de acuerdo con lo que había dicho

—Por favor, preferimos hacerlo solos—dijo la peliverde

—¿Esta seguros? Si lo hacen solos deberán encargarse de todo, la letra, melodía, vestuario, etcétera—Advirtió Kiyoteru

—Podemos manejarlo—aseguró Gumi

—Está bien, pueden hacerlo solos. No me decepcionen— El par suspiró aliviado. No era que se llevaran mal ni nada por el estilo, simplemente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y sabían cómo era trabajar con el otro: mejor hacerlo solos.

El resto del día trascurrió con normalidad, ya era hora de volver a casa

—Nos vemos mañana—Dijo Len en la parada del buscando

—Bye bye—se despidió Rin también de sus amigos

—Hasta mañana— dijeron Miku, Gumi y Gakupo

El par de rubios subió al bus, estuvieron en silencio todo el recorrido pero no era un silencio incomodo, ellos se entendían solo con mirarse. Len notó que su amiga se estaba aguantando la risa ¿pero de qué? Dirigió su mirada hacia donde la rubia estaba mirando y vio a un hombre de unos 40 años dormido en su asiento, su cabeza se movía por la velocidad del vehículo y callo en el hombro de una señora que se sentaba a su lado. La cual, se retiró del asiento incomoda. Ahora el pobre hombre no tenia algún lugar para apoyar su cabeza y se movía de izquierda a derecha dormido. La rubia no pudo oprimir una pequeña risita por aquel hecho y Su amigo tampoco. Todo empeoró cuando el hombre empezó a roncar, sí, a roncar, primero fue muy despacio casi inaudible pero unos segundos después el hombre comenzó a roncar realmente fuerte, todos los pasajeros trataban de contener la risa, pero eso no pasó con Rin. La rubia literalmente estalló a reír, parecía una completa loca, todo la miraban. Len al escuchar la risa de la chica no aguantó más y comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente. Ahora sí, todos dentro del bus los miraban como dos locos, se veían realmente mal de la cabeza, luego de tantas risas Rin ya no podía respirar, pero tampoco podía parar de reír fue así que se ahogo y empezó a toser mientras reía. Tosido, risa, tosido, risa, tosido y así sucesivamente... Len se seguía riendo hasta que notó el estado de su amiga y que todos los estaban mirando, no sabía si reír o preocuparse. Optó por las dos y, mientras reía, ayudo a Rin a salir del bus...

—¿R-rin e-estas b-bien?— preguntó ya casi sin aire. La rubia no pudo contestar, ya no podía ni hablar, con todas las fuerzas que tenia le dijo ''agua'' y el ojiazul salió corriendo hacia un kiosco a comprar una—Aquí tienes—le entregó una pequeña botella cundo llegó. Rin la tomó, respiro tranquilamente y luego volvió a reír, Len la miraba confundido

—Qué estúpida que soy—volvió a reír—Ahogarse de una manera tan tonta, solo yo lo puedo hacer— Len asintió afirmando lo que su amiga había dicho— ¿P-pero viste a ese hombre?— La rubia volvió a reír esta vez acompañada por Len

—Rin hay que calmarse, sino vamos a ahogarnos los dos—comentó el rubio

—Tienes razón... Len ¿sabes a cuán lejos estamos de casa?—preguntó Rin al no reconocer el lugar dónde estaban

—Cerca, podremos volver caminado—contestó Len, la rubia se alivió—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?—preguntó—Tenemos que hablar ¿recuerdas?—dijo el rubio luego de notar la confusión de su amiga. Esta asintió de acuerdo.

Pocos minutos después el par se encontraba caminado en un parque cercano...

—Bueno esto es mejor que nada ¿no?—dijo Len— ¡no es mi culpa que todos los bares sean tan caros! Ni que estuviéramos bebiendo oro...—Rin rió

—Me gusta el jugo de naranja—comentó la rubia, luego dio un pequeño sorbo al jugo que su amigo le había comprado— Y es mejor estar al aire libre que adentro ¿no?

—Gracias por el apoyo—comentó cabizbajo Len—Algún día iremos a algún lugar caro, ya veras

—Lo esperare con ansias...— dijo Rin sarcástica, algo así como un ''Sí claro, seguramente iremos antes de morir''. Su amigo la miro con fingida molestia...

—De todos modos Rin ¿que te ha pasado hoy? Lucías—el rubio se rascó la cabeza dudando de lo que diría—¿Cómo decirlo? ¿enojada?—dijo dudoso

—Puede ser...—Rin hizo una breve pausa— No lo sé Len... Estoy confundida... Hoy hable con Kaito—Len se sorprendió, no pensó que Kaito hablaría con su amiga tan pronto. Su pequeña ''charla amistosa'' había sido hace solo unos días ¿qué le habría dicho? De alguna forma el simple hecho de que Rin haya estado con él a solas le molestaba. Sabía perfectamente que la rubia apreciaba bastante a Kaito, aunque no haya sabido nada por parte de él en los últimos cuatro años, ellos tres habían compartido una larga amistad. Sin embargo esa larga amistad no fue lo suficiente para reparar la relación que ahora él tenia con el peliazul...—Ustedes dos ocultan algo—continuo la rubia— no quiero saber qué, no me importa. Bueno sí, pero sé que no quieren hablar de ello, comprendo que uno no puede hablar de ciertos asuntos a veces... Len mi punto es que yo quería que todo fuera como antes, pero sé que eso es imposible...

—Lo es—interrumpió Len—Rin me hablas como si me pidieras permiso para poder hablarle, no me importa Kaito, tampoco me importa que tú pases tiempo con él—mintió ¿cómo no le iba a importar eso? Odiaba que Kaito se acerque a Rin. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? El no tenia derecho alguno sobre la vida de Rin, tan como el peliazul le había dicho... Sabía a donde se dirigía Rin con esta conversación, desde que Shion regresó él había estado raro. Lo notó y sabia que Rin también lo había hecho, estaba un tanto apagado y distante. Algo que ninguno notaría ya que todo parecía común y él trababa de actuar normalmente, pero él era totalmente trasparente a los ojos de su amiga...

—Len, Len ¡Len!—le gritó Rin—¿qué te ocurre?—el rubio se había distraído en sus pensamientos

—Nada—le respondió frio. ¡Genial! ¿por qué le hablaba así? No quería sonar malo

—¡¿Ves?! Ahí tienes, esos cambios repentinos—dijo la rubia enojada—¿por qué me hablas así?

—Lo siento Rin, es solo que tener este tipo de conversaciones enserio me molesta.—le respondió, ahora, en un tono serio. Se notaba que no estaba para nada contento

—Ya veo...—dijo la rubia decepcionada

—Perdón ¿si? Solo pretendamos que nunca tuvimos esta charla. Rin no quiero problemas, odio que te molestes conmigo. Así que no te enojes por favor—pidió suplicante Len

—Entendido—contestó Rin apagada

—Vamos Rinny, sonríe—pidió Len. Rin fingió una gran sonrisa, aun se notaba su molestia, Len comenzó a reír por la extraña cara que estaba haciendo su amiga

—¡Len!

—Vamos Rin esa es la sonrisa más falsa que he visto en toda mi vida—Len sabía muy bien que su amiga todavía estaba molesta, tenía que encontrar la forma de alegrarla...—Veamos si te sale alguna risa con esto—El rubio se fue acercando hacia su amiga mientras ella, que había notada la mirada de loco que tenia Len en ese momento, se alejaba de él—¡Cosquillas!—gritó el rubio

—Len, no—dijo Rin mientras su amigo se acercaba más conforme ella se alejaba. Len rió—No, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡Len!—la rubia comenzó a correr mientras el susodicho la seguía— ¡Aléjate!

—No escaparas de mí tan fácilmente Rinny—gritó detrás de ella

—No me alcanzaras tan fácilmente Lenny—lo imitó

—¿Ah no? ¿segura?—Len empezó a correr a la mayor velocidad que pudo, corrió y corrió . Luego logró alcanzar a Rin y la tiró, con cuidado, sobre el césped

—¡Len!—se quejó la rubia, mientras Len se posicionaba sobre ella—¡Sal de arriba mio, la gente va a pensar mal!

—Tú eres la malpensada por pensar eso—el rubio rió—No te dejaré ir hasta que haya finalizado con la tortura—continuo riendo, cada vez exageraba más su risa como un villano en una mala película

—Len pareces un loco—Rin reía

—Por fin una risa verdadera—dijo el rubio—pero no es suficiente...— Len comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga, la cual no podía parar de reír

—L-len—Len le hizo cosquillas en la cintura, literalmente ella no podía dejar de reír—P-par-ra—dijo casi sin aire

—Solo nos falta un lugar...—dijo Len con malicia, Rin parecía asustada. Lentamente el rubio se fue acercando al cuello de su amiga... Sinceramente no le importaba lo que la gente al rededor pensara de su ''extraña pose'' con Rin. Pero al parecer a la rubia sí, ya que la rubia se veía nerviosa y estaba levemente sonrojada. Sabía que no era por la cercanía que había entre los dos, sino por la mirada de las personas que podrían pasar por ahí. Una vez que su cara estuvo prácticamente pegada al cuello de Rin, el rubio comenzó a soplar, pudo notar al instante que Rin trataba de contener la risa. Eso era algo que él no iba a permitir... Y empezó, cosquillas en el cuello, panza, etcétera, conocía todos sus puntos débiles. La rubia ya casi no podía respirar y le dolía la panza por tanto reírse

—Len, para, por favor—dijo con todas sus fuerzas

—No lo haré—Rin ya se estaba cansando, demasiadas risas en un solo día. Len no iba a parar, al menos por ahora, tendría que pararlo ella misma...

—¡AAAYYYY!—Len soltó un grito de dolor, salió de encima de la rubia y se recostó en el suelo con una gran mueca de sufrimiento—Maldición Rin, eso enserio duele

—Te lo merecías—dijo la rubia mientras miraba como su amigo se retorcía del dolor. Sí, Rin le había pegado en ''esa parte''—Ahora estamos a mano ¿no lo crees?

—Esta bien, a mano. Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿si?

—Tú tampoco vuelvas a hacer eso

—Entendido. Por lo menos estas alegre de nuevo—dijo Len sonriendo, al parecer Rin no había usado tanta fuerza en el golpe, y este logró soportarlo muy bien

—No entiendo cómo lo haces

—¿Hacer qué?—preguntó Len

—Hacer que no pueda estar enojada contigo. Eres un idiota, dejame decírtelo, pero aun así, aunque trate con todas mi fuerzas de molestarme contigo ¡no puedo! No me malentiendas, no te estoy diciendo que todo esta bien, pero simplemente no puedo no hablarte... No lo sé— De repente Len abrazó a Rin

—Yo también te quiero Rinny—le dijo mientras la abrazaba—Sé que no lo demuestras muy a menudo, pero estoy seguro de que eso fue un casi ''te quiero''. Rin rió, enserio Len sabía como distorsionar las palabras...

—Len suéltame—ordenó la rubia

—No, admite que me quieres, admítelo, admítelo

—Vamos Len, déjame

—Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo

—¡ESTA BIEN: LEN TE QUIERO!—gritó Rin, para callar a su amigo

—Eso quería escuchar

—Eres una molestia ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, pero tú me quieres así—dijo burlón Len

—Callate

Luego de varias ''peleas'' sin sentido alguno, el par comenzó a caminar rumbo a sus respectivas casas. En el camino ambos hablaron sobre el proyecto que debían realizar junto a Miku y estuvieron de acuerdo en que esta vez no dejarían todo para el final, como siempre hacían. Tratarían de trabajar anticipadamente y se asegurarían que todo quedara perfecto. Rin pensó que lo mejor sería reunirse en la casa de Len ya que era la casa que más cerca estaba del instituto (aunque solo a una cuadra se encontraba la de Rin y sinceramente no tenían idea de donde vivía Miku). Además la aguamarina podría estar más cerca del rubio o tener más oportunidades de interactuar con él. Obviamente, Rin evitó contarle esta razón a su amigo...

Estaba más que decidido que Len compondría la canción, ahora su mayor duda era si todos cantarían. Acordaron que decidirían eso junto a Miku, así no habría problemas y todos estarían de acuerdo.

—Len, te he dicho mil veces que no me tienes que acompañar hasta casa. Son solo dos pasos desde la tuya—dijo Rin

—Exacto: son solo dos pasos. Caminar no le viene mal a nadie

—Como digas. Hemos caminado todo el día ¿no estas cansado?

—Para nada, fue divertido—sonrió el rubio.

—Tienes razón—dijo Rin mientras se despedía de su amigo—Acuérdate que mañana nos reuniremos en tu casa, ve pensado en una buena canción. Le avisaré a Miku en la tarde...

—Entendido—dijo el rubio—Nos vemos Rinny

—Bye Bye

* * *

—¡Genial! ¡Len tu casa es enorme!—dijo una aguamarina emocionada

—No es para tanto, Miku—contestó avergonzado el rubio

—Enserio, es muy linda—Dijo mucho mientras contemplaba la hermosa, y gigante, casa de dos platas. Según Rin, la casa de Len contaba con 9 habitaciones, tenia un patio enorme y también una ¡casa de invitados! Jamas había escuchado que una casa tuviera otra casa adentro—Por cierto Len ¿dónde están tus padres?

—Trabajando—contestó un tanto frío— En fin ¿podemos empezar a trabajar?— preguntó

—Por supuesto—habló Rin por primera vez desde que llegaron a la casa—¿Deberíamos presentarnos todos o hacemos un solo o un dueto?—preguntó—Creo que la combinación de sus voces quedaría muy bien—dijo refiriéndose a Len y a Miku

—Yo no quiero presentarme— dijo el rubio—Todavía no me siento preparado para cantar en publico—a Rin le dio gracia que su amiga todavía tuviera tanta vergüenza de cantar frente a un publico, bueno tampoco era que ella se sintiera tan cómoda al hacerlo pero se esforzaba para no mostrarse nerviosa—Escribiré la canción, creo que lo mejor sería que ustedes hagan un dueto

—A mi me parece bien—dijo Miku

—Está bien—contestó Rin—_Genial Miku. Acabas de arruinar la __oportunidad__ de que cantes con Len __¿__cómo quieres que te ayude si no entiendes __la ENORMEMENTE OBVIA indirecta que acabo de decir?—_Pensó

—Dime Len ¿Qué tipo de canción escribirás? Me gustan las canciones de amor, tristes, ¡sí! Un amor no correspondido. Para llorar, lenta, pero no aburrida...—Miku empezó a hablar de sus preferencias pero fue interrumpida

—No tan triste, tampoco me gustan las canciones súper lentas, no necesario que la melodía sea deprimente si la letra ya lo es—dijo Rin. Luego de eso millones de consejos para distintas canciones comenzaron a salir de las bocas de las chicas, hablaban y hablaban una sobre la otra... Realmente molesto...

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA!—Gritó Len—La canción la escribo yo. El tema lo elijo yo. Yo soy el compositor. YO. ¿entendido?

—Sí—respondieron las chicas sorprendidas por la actitud del rubio

—En cuanto a la melodía—continuo Len—Eso lo podemos decidir todos juntos una vez que la letra este ya terminada, Rin es muy buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Así que se puede encargar ella

—¿Y yo que puedo hacer?—preguntó la aguamarina

—Tú tienes muy buen gusto Miku, puedes diseñar la ropa y escenografía—Añadió Rin. Miku pareció estar satisfecha con la decisión

—Perfecto, ya todos tenemos nuestro rol—dijo Len—Fue una tarde muy dura—fingió cansancio—trabajamos demasiado—Miku y Rin rieron—¡A descansar se ha dicho!

* * *

Rin se dirigía hacia la azotea del instituto, se sentía culpable tenia que hablar con él...

—Sabía que estarías aquí—Le dijo a Kaito

—Sabía que vendrías—le respondió

—¿Ah si?

—Sí

—Perdón—Le dijo la rubia apenada

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo del otro día, no fue muy buena contigo. Discúlpame

—No te preocupes Rinny

La rubia tomó asiento junto a Kaito, estuvieron ahí por unos minutos en silencio. Ese lugar enserio era tranquilo

—Entiendo porque te gusta tanto venir aquí—comentó Rin— Kaito ¿cómo haces para enamorar a dos personas?—El peliazul se sorprendió por la pregunta

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe esa extraña pregunta?—Dijo confuso

—Tengo que juntar a dos personas y no sé cómo...—Aclaró la rubia cabizbaja, se notaba que estaba mañana estaba falta de ánimos

—¿Se puede saber a quiénes debes juntar?—Rin asintió ¿qué podría pasar si Kaito lo sabía? Apenas si podía ver a los ojos a Len...

—A Len y una chica de mi clase—Kaito rió

—¡Hey! ¿de qué te ríes?—el peliazul se veía como si ella le hubiese hecho una broma

—De nada...—Negó Kaito volviendo a reír. Rin infló sus cachetes molesta ¿qué le ocurría a este loco ahora?

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_AHHHH *Suspira aliviada* ¡Por fin termine! Sí tarde un poco, pero el cap es un tantito más largo que el anterior, espero que les guste _o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

_Mucho dialogo y poca narración, lo sé tengo que mejorar en eso. Pero ya saben ¡acaba de empezar la nueva temporada de animes! Tengo mucho que ver!_

_No voy a decir que me atraso porque tengo muchos deberes en el colegio, ni yo me lo creería xD_

_La verdad me cuesta muchooo escribir, envidio a los que les sale tan fácilmente. Lamentablemente ese no es mi caso _(╯o╰,)_ También me distraigo muy rápido así que no puedo escribir ni un párrafo que ya estoy haciendo otra cosa..._

_¿A qué voy con todo esto?_

_Bueno, la verdad no tengo (ni creo que tendré) un día para actualizar. Lo haré cuando pueda, tratare de no tardar mucho. Mi objetivo es un cap por semana, espero que la inspiración me alcance!_

_Después__ de ver que Rin tiene como dos ataques de risa en el cap y que la palabra ''__reír__'' esta escita como mil veces salio el titulo _(≧o≦)

_**Importante:**_

_**No se muy bien que canción puedan cantar Miku y Rin en la presentación (que creo que sera en el próximo cap)**_

_**Estoy entre dos canciones:**_

_***Colorful x Melody o**_

_***Promise **__(Mi favorita entre las dos)_

_**Díganme cual de las dos les gusta más o si saben de otra canción buena que les gustaría que ponga (no tiene que ser necesariamente de Miku y Rin)**_

_Bueno, gracias por los reviews del cap anterior. No saben cuánto me alegra leerlos y saber que les esta gustando la historia! Los que se pueda los responderé por mensaje privado, creo que es más cómodo así. Los demás estarán aquí _(´・ω・`)

_**Yoshina Rin:**_ _Gracias! Qué bien que te haya gustado! Mi intención es que amen a __este __Len espero que me haya salido bien. __Lamento decirte que (aunque odie tanto esta pareja) va a ver un poco de MikuxLen. No me odies porfa _(╥_╥) _Tendré lo de Mikuo en cuenta c: __Gracias por haber leído!_

_**LolaDesu**: Gracias por el review! __¿Enserio? La verdad no creo que me exprese muy bien cuando escribo, igualmente gracias _（＾ｖ＾）. _Sí, Rin y Len son amigos desde siempre. Siempre pensé que cuando los ponían a ellos como ''amigos de la infancia'' quedaba súper lindo, no sé, me encanta que se conozcan tanto xD. __No te preocupes Len va a estar un tanto (mucho) celoso de Kaito, jijiji lo voy a hacer sufrir okno. __Gracias por leer!_

_Sí, me gustan mucho las caritas _(*^▽^*) _ (?_

_Gracias por haber leído!_

_Yuki._

_PD: perdón por todas las faltas de ortografía y errores gramaticales que pude contener este capitulo._


End file.
